herofandomcom-20200223-history
Little Cato
Little Cato is a main character in adult sci-fi cartoons, '' Final Space ''. He is the son of Avocato and the charges of Gary, in addition to being a former prisoner of the Lord Commander. Background Avocato’s teenage son, who was captured and held prisoner by the Lord Commander. Separated from his father for years, Little Cato was determined to be reunited with his father. He was eventually rescued by Avocato and Gary, but the Lord Commander places a grenade on Little Cato’s back, resulting in Avocato’s death. After going through a period of grief, Little Cato participates in attempting to close the breach. He manages to get on the Lord Commander’s ship and kill Bhero but before Little Cato gets the chance to shoot the Lord Commander and claim vengeance, Gary smashes the Galaxy One into the ship while Little Cato and The Lord Commander on board, causing Little Cato to get blasted out of the ship by the resulting explosion and falling unconscious and drifting. He was later saved by Clarence and was made into a washboy. Appearearance He has a bright orange fur, a turquoise blue mohawk, a brown mark that goes down to the middle of his arrow-shaped forehead that extends halfway down the back of his head, and a light yellow spot in the shape of a Diamond that surrounds your nose and mouth. Little Cato also has a black mouth, a red tongue and a pink nose also for the inside of his ears. Wear a sleeveless bright yellow shirt with a high collar, similar to a high collar. She wears a medium gray skirt, a dark gray belt against her chest, wrist gloves and belt, as well as boots that go up to her knees and leggings. Personality Despite his young age (or just because of that) he is brave and rebellious. He is determined to reunite with his father after all these years. Like Avocato, he can be serious and threatening (but in a less lethal way). He also makes a smart impression and does his best to cause problems for the Lord Commander. Little Cato seems to be really bored in his captivity. In Chapter 3 he shows a little beatboxing skill. He also seems to be familiar with universal communication devices and advanced technology, as he was able to hack his way out of the prison cell. He only smiles when he can make fun of the Lord Commander. Little Cato doesn't seem to worry about being killed by him. (In Chapter 2 he seems more worried about his father than about himself). Gallery Promotional Images Final Space season 2 poster.jpg c3aef756-da78-4649-8b92-ecf2a72c685c.jpg Final Space Source_(2).gif Tumblr_p758n4oX4v1s4qk4yo1_400.gif De658868-01d4-4345-9db0-2cd07b963dfd.jpg c373adb1-35ee-4d1b-adf9-245a45c95e8c.png Tumblr_inline_p7nxb9gXOU1tv1u6t_540.png Tumblr_p6oewnvKle1rk9c31o9_540.gif Little_Cato_sitting_in_bridge.PNG.png Tumblr p8f7pkVooM1x8fc78o2 400.gif Tumblr_p6zux1aNIJ1xnmnpno1_r1_400.gif Tumblr_p6zux1aNIJ1xnmnpno2_400.gif Tumblr psapjudiwR1w2c8qlo1 400.gif Are you ready captain.gif Tumblr pteje9M0xI1y8eipeo2 500.gif Tumblr_inline_p75eb1seFm1srrb28_540.png Navigation Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Mature Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Lethal Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Selfless Category:Final Space Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Time-Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Victims Category:Martial Artists